


Close to You

by Theladyofravenclaw



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I mean it, Lots of Angst, Oneshot, Sad stuff this is, cryinf, i wrote this a while ago so I thought I should put it up here, im only doing one chapter ok, in case people up here haven't read it yet, planning on doing more in the summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofravenclaw/pseuds/Theladyofravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of confessions and heartbreak Chat Noir finds himself on Marinette's rooftop late at night. When she offers a friendly hand how will he react to this sudden act of kindness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

  
_I love you._

Marinette lays down on her bed, eyes wide and heart still racing a mile a minute. She just came back from patrol with Chat as Ladybug and she checks her phone to see it’s almost midnight. Pulling herself off the mattress she takes her jacket off and begins to put on her pajamas instead so she can try to get some sleep tonight.

_I love you._

Why were his words echoing in her ears still? Why couldn’t she get that look on his face out of her mind yet? Why did she feel so guilty about what she did?  
She doesn’t know what the right thing to do at the time was, after all how do you respond to your crime-fighting partner after they give you a confession of their love? She was startled by it and very confused because while a part of her wanted to tell him that she already had someone in her heart and that she was completely and utterly devoted to him, another part of her didn’t.

A part of her wanted to say I love you back.

But how can she when she already has Adrien embedded so deep into her heart that it always seemed impossible for her to love another? Everytime she went to school and saw him her heart would flutter, she had never felt happier than when he would turn around and start a conversation during lunch or in class. He was everything she ever dreamed of in a guy and no one could ever replace that, but for some reason the more she got to know Adrien and talk to him the more she could feel a connection between her feelings for him and her feelings for Chat. Chat was so familiar to her, so witty and full of charm that she honestly couldn’t imagine not having him around. She never thought that he of all people would make her cheeks flush or her speech falter, that he could make her heart race or bring her this much confusion. When she thought about the both of them her heart was confused, because she was torn between this guy who she has longed for since the first few days she met him, and her friend who had always had her side through thick and thin. 

_I love you._

So she ran. She couldn’t even get a word out of her mouth or give him a proper response because she had already grabbed her yoyo and ran the opposite direction. Before losing him from her sight completely though she looked back only to see his heartbroken face watch her leave.

She just couldn’t do it.

She just didn't know how.

A large thump came from the roof of her room causing Marinette to jump and look up at her ceiling. Holding onto Tikki just a little tighter she stands up on her bed and opens the trapdoor above her slightly to see what’s going on up there. She lets out a small gasp when she sees a familiar feline figure dressed in black standing by the railing.

“Chat?” She asks, immediately covering her mouth afterwards.

He turns around from the sound of her voice to see her poking her head out the door and straightens up a bit.

“Oh, hey princess! Forgot this was your house.” He tells her walking up to where she was hiding. As he got closer she can see the tear stains on his cheeks and noticed that he was walking stiffer than usual.

“A-are you okay?” She asks him, gently letting go of Tikki and climbing onto the roof with him.

“Me? Of course!” He tries to tell her. “I’m just out here doing my superhero duties, no need to thank me.”

With a slight pause in her step she walks over to the pink lawn chair next to her trapdoor and sits down facing him.

“You know, sometimes talking to someone helps.” She tells him while looking up. “If you need to talk, I don’t mind staying up just a little bit longer.”

Chat’s eyes widen at her words as he walks over to where she is and sits down.

“That’s a kind offer.” He tells her while putting his head down. “Why are you being so generous to me all of a sudden?”

“What are you talking about? You’re the one who helped me with the whole Evillustrator fiasco, I’m just returning the favor.” She says while giving a small smile.

Looking over at her he lets out a sigh and returns it. “It’s just been a really long night for me I guess.” He explains.

“Why don’t you tell me about it.” She says putting her hand on his shoulder.

She doesn’t know what she’s doing, or if this is even a good idea, but she can’t just leave him like this. She wants to help him no matter how awkward it feels for her.

“It’s just that, there’s this girl I like.” He tells her. “No, I don’t like her, I love her. I decided I couldn’t keep it a secret anymore and confessed, but it didn’t go as planned. She couldn’t even say anything to me, just ran away without a word. I don’t know what to do, what if she hates me now? What am I going to do then?”

“I don’t think she hates you, maybe she was just a bit shocked.” Marinette tells him. “It’s kind of a big deal to confessed to like that, she just might not know what to say.”

“I don’t know.” He sighs. “I just, I don’t want to lose her. I hope I didn’t just ruin everything.”

He shakes his head and she can see a few new tears welling up in his eyes. Without thinking through what she was about to do she wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a deep hug.

“It’s okay Chat, it hurts not knowing and it right now it probably feels like your heart is torn, but you’re going to be just fine.” She tells him holding him closer to her. “She just needs time, everything will work out in the end.”

She feels his arms slowly wrap around her waist as he hugs her back and buries his face into her shoulder. She can feel him shaking as he cries onto her shirt and she holds onto him tighter as if to reassure him that she’s right there and that she wasn’t going anywhere.  
They stayed like that for a few moments before he finally pulled away from her warm embrace and gave her a small smile.

“Thank you princess.” He tells her, his voice still shaking from moments ago. “I feel a lot better now.”

“No problem.” She says looking up at him. “If you ever need a friend to talk to I’ll always be willing to listen.”

Nodding his head he gets up and stretches out his arms.

“Well I better get home soon or someone’s gonna notice I’m missing, it’s been a pleasure.” He says holding out his hand to help her up. “Goodnight princess.”

“Goodnight Chat.” She says before standing up and giving him a small peck on the cheek. 

She see’s his face grow red after the kiss and waves goodbye before climbing back down the trapdoor and onto her bed. Looking out her window she can see him leap across the buildings back to wherever his house may be and she collapses onto her pillow.

“Tikki, what am I doing?” She asks turning her head to face her red kwami lying next to her on her pillow.

“I don’t know Marinette.” Tikki yawns opening her eyes slightly. “But I do think you’ll figure it out eventually.”

Nodding her head Marinette looks away from her small friend and puts in her headphones, hoping the music will help her get some sleep tonight. She can hear the soft sound of piano music play as she lets herself drift off into her dreams.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_  
_Every time you are near?_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_closer to you._  
_Why do stars fall from the sky_  
_everytime you walk by?_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_close to you._

 


End file.
